


Villains to Some

by Bioluminescent



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminescent/pseuds/Bioluminescent
Summary: For every idea that exists, there are always more than one way to think about it. Every person has their own perspective, shaped by their actions, and their lives. When almost everyone sees heroes as heroes, what about those people who see heroes as something different? As villains?





	Villains to Some

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be brutally upfront right now, I have honestly no idea when this will be updated, if it will be updated at all. This was inspired by the quote "Every hero is a villain to some"
> 
> In this universe, the beach divorce never happened if you were wondering.
> 
> Not betaed, all mistakes are my own.

Smoke fills the air. 

Small licks of fire brush his exposed skin as he moves through the wreckage. The fragile body in his arms barely stirs as the sharp cracks of settling beams break the somber silence weighing down most noise around them like a thick fog, dampening all personal feeling.

A bloody hand fists in his body suit just as the minds around him swell in a heartbreaking symphony of sorrow and anger. He gently shushes into her hair, brushing a cool calm across the surface of her mind, gentling the fear and pain she feels. Ignoring the aches that sweep across his own body, he concentrates on keeping his feet steady. Against his mindscape of the surroundings, a large blob forms a crowd of those most affected by the circumstances. Further out there is frantic movement to get responders to the scene, to protect, to heal, to comfort. New York City roils around him, a beehive with a bear at its center.

He is careful when he reaches the edges of the crowd. 

He does not stretch his mind out to brush against theirs, alerting them to a stranger in their midst. No, he does not let them know his power. Instead, he steps out of the smoke and stands still for a moment until someone sees him. It is a balancing act as he meets their eyes, gentle as he cradles the girl in his arms. 

These people are harsh. 

Their minds sharpening at the arrival of a stranger holding one of their own injured young. They cut like blades through the heavy fog of misery and fright, slicing at his own shields and barriers like a cat clawing against glass. 

One woman steps forward, her mind cool and heavy. Darkness lurks in the corners. But she is gentle when she reaches for the girl, brushing a strand of hair from her face and murmuring comforting words. He lets her take the girl from him, motionless as she is handed off to the first medics to arrive. The woman turns back to him as he knew she would.

Darkness crawls through her mind, flitting to the forefront before she speaks.

“You brought this here.” He tilts his head as she stares at him, unblinking. “You and your kind brought this destruction here. Before you mutants came to become public knowledge, we only had to deal with regular terrorists and average fears of being mugged. Now we have to deal with freaks like you.” She points violently at him. “This is your fault. You killed these people.”

The words echo in his mind. They become plastered on the outsides of his shields, posters screaming _You killed these people_ slapped on his glass barriers, a frantic collage of blame and hate.

He turns away from the woman and begins to walk. 

She screams one last thing to him, drowning out the ringing in his ears for a moment. 

“Remember that you killed them!”


End file.
